Drawn Together
Drawn Together 'ist eine US-amerikanische Zeichentrickserie, die Film und Fernsehen persifliert. Der derbe Humor mit viel Sexbezug und Gewalt richtet sich ausschließlich an ein erwachsenes Publikum. Die Serie wurde von Dave Jeser und Matt Silverstein entwickelt und von Comedy Central produziert. Sie wurde zum ersten Mal am 27. Oktober 2004 ausgestrahlt. Auf Comedy Central lief sie von 2008 bis 2009. In Großbritannien wurde die Serie über MTV und Paramount Comedy ausgestrahlt, in Australien über SBS. In Deutschland war sie seit dem 3. Mai 2006 auf MTV zu sehen. Von März 2009 bis Oktober 2009 wurde ''Drawn Together auf VIVA ausgestrahlt. Daraufhin hat MTV die Ausstrahlung wieder übernommen. Da MTV das Sendeprogramm seit dem 1. Januar 2011 im frei empfangbaren Fernsehen abgeschaltet hat, wurde Drawn Together wieder auf VIVA ausgestrahlt. Von 2014 hat VIVA die Ausstrahlung eingestellt. Charaktere * ''Captain Hero'' ist eine Superman-Adaption mit allen von Superman bekannten Kräften. Er hat allerdings im Gegensatz zur Vorlage eine Schwäche für Alkohol und Drogen, ist emotional labil, unsicher und egoistisch. Er fällt vor allem durch seine Pansexualität und seine Nekrophilie auf, hat aber weitere schwer einzuordnende sexuelle Präferenzen und eine Neigung zu infantilem Verhalten. In der englischen Originalversion benutzt er zahlreiche hebräische Worte. Sein schwules Alter Ego Tim Tommerson hat in einer Episode eine Beziehung mit Xandir. * ''Prinzessin Clara'' (Original: Princess Clara) entspricht äußerlich dem Schema einer typischen (naiven) Disney-Prinzessin wie etwa Cinderella, Arielle oder auch Schneewittchen, die ihre besten Freundinnen sind. Sie singt bezaubernd, ist Freundin aller Tiere und am Beginn der Serie auf der Suche nach einem Prinzen. Darüber hinaus ist sie naiv und zudem offen rassistisch, homophob, christlich-fundamentalistisch, judenfeindlich und zeigt Anzeichen von Symphorophilie. Sie hat eine geistig behinderte, aber sexuell äußerst attraktive Cousine namens Bleh. In einigen Folgen tritt auch ihr Vater, der König, auf. * ''Toot Braunstein'' ist eine in Schwarz-Weiß gezeichnete Betty-Boop-Persiflage in der Rolle eines „Cartoon-Sexsymbols der 1920er“. Sie ist geprägt von Essstörungen, die bis zum Konsumieren unverdaulicher Gegenstände und Kannibalismus reichen, sowie von Alkoholabhängigkeit, masochistischen Zügen und einem Hang zu selbstverletzendem Verhalten. Sie wird oft als besonders hässlich und ungepflegt, vor allem aber extrem übergewichtig hingestellt. Sie versucht immer wieder, Männer zu verführen, was ihr aber nur sehr selten gelingt. In einer Episode gelingt es ihr allerdings, alle indischen Männer zu verführen, da diese sie für eine heilige Kuh halten. * ''Foxxy Love'' ist eine schwarze, „rätsellösende Musikerin“ (Parodie auf Beyoncé Knowles sowie Valerie Brown von Josie und die Pussycats und die Scooby-Doo-Charaktere der Mystery, Inc., sowie auch dem Namen nach auf Foxy Brown). Sie hat einen Fuchsschwanz über dem Po sitzen, wobei die Darstellung, ob es sich dabei um ein Körperteil oder um einen Bestandteil ihrer Kleidung handelt, innerhalb verschiedener Episoden widersprüchlich ist. Das Gleiche gilt für die Fuchsohren auf ihrer Baseball-Cap. Sie ist bisexuell und entspricht dem Klischee des schwarzen, wütenden Alpha-Weibchens. Ihr attraktives Äußeres und ihre sehr knappe Bekleidung sind an das von Teilen der Hip-Hop-Kultur vermittelte Bild schwarzer Frauen angelehnt. Häufig wird auf ihre kaum vorhandene Schulbildung angespielt, im Kontrast dazu zeigt sie jedoch außerordentliches Geschick bei der Lösung von Problemen. Foxxy gilt zwar als gläubig, aber nicht christlich-fundamentalistisch wie Prinzessin Clara. Ihre vorrangigste Eigenheit ist ihre hohe sexuelle Aktivität, die zu einer unbestimmten Zahl an Nachkommen, unter anderem einem Enkel im Teenager-Alter, geführt hat. * ''Spanky Ham'' ist ein Internet-Cartoonfigur in Gestalt eines Schweins, eine Parodie auf die im Internet verbreiteten, meist schlicht gezeichneten Flash-Animationen. Er ist koprophil, zynisch, sarkastisch, mit ausgeprägtem Hang zu politischer Unkorrektheit und zu Fäkalhumor; zudem liebt er es, andere zu betrügen und auszunutzen. Spanky Ham hat anstatt eines Penis einen Ringelschwanz, welcher sich unter Erregung aufrichtet. Vor den Ereignissen des 11. September ist er zum Islam konvertiert. * ''Ling-Ling'' ist eine Adaption des japanischen Kampfmonsters Pikachu aus dem Spiel Pokémon und Persiflage auf weitere Anime-Figuren. Er spricht ein unverständliches Pseudo-Japanisch-Kauderwelsch mit Untertiteln, kurz auch mal Englisch bzw. Deutsch, entspricht dem Klischee des mathebegabten, fleißigen und aufopferungsbereiten Asiaten, der nach Ruhm und Ehre strebt und fürchterlich schlecht Auto fährt. Er betet gelegentlich zu L. Ron Hubbard. Eine weitere Besonderheit von Ling-Ling ist, dass er vor dem Geschlechtsverkehr mit den weiblichen „Monstern“ kämpft. Zudem sondert er, wenn er enttäuscht ist, eine halluzinogene Substanz ab. Sein Schweif, der die Form eines Ausrufezeichens aufweist, kann von ihm bei Bedarf als Schwert benutzt werden, verwandelt sich gelegentlich in ein Fragezeichen oder wird, wenn er wütend ist, zu einem Mischmasch aus Zeichen, wie es auch oft in Comics vorkommt (#*!~+?). * ''Xandir'' ist die Adaption eines typischen Fantasy-Videospiel-Helden. Er ist homosexuell, aber anfangs getrieben von der „ewig währenden Mission, seine Freundin zu retten“ (never-ending quest to save his girlfriend). In der Episode Gay Bash organisiert Foxxy Love eine Schwulenorgie für ihn. Xandir bemerkt dadurch seine homosexuellen Neigungen. Zunächst fällt es ihm schwer, mit dieser Erkenntnis umzugehen, und er will Suizidverüben. Da er als Figur aus einem Videospiel jedoch zahlreiche Leben hat, scheitern seine Selbstmordversuche, und schließlich outet er sich doch noch als homosexuell. * ''Wollknäuel Sockenbart''' (Original: ''Wooldoor Sockbat) ist eine Adaption von SpongeBob Schwammkopf, Ren und Stimpy und den Looney Tunes und leidet vorgeblich unter dem Aufmerksamkeitsdefizit-Syndrom. Obwohl er auf den ersten Blick der verrückteste Charakter in der Wohngemeinschaft zu sein scheint, tritt er bei Bedarf auch als Chirurg, Pfarrer, Psychologe, Hausarzt oder anderweitig hochqualifizierter Sachverständiger in Aktion. Er erlebt in der zweiten Staffel seine Pubertät. Sein typischer Ausruf der Begeisterung ist „Huu-Wiiiii!“. Laut eigener Aussage muss er diesen Ausruf alle 30 Sekunden ablassen, da er sonst an seiner eigenen Magensäure erstickt. Er ist der beste Freund von Prinzessin Clara und Spanky Ham, der ihn besonders in der zweiten Staffel immer wieder ausnutzt, auf die Schippe nimmt und zu Straftaten anstiftet. Episoden Synchronisation Die Serie wurde bei der FFS Film- & Fernseh-Synchron in München vertont. Dominik Auer, Manuel Straube und Cornelius Frommann schrieben die Dialogbücher, Auer führte zudem die Dialogregie. Galerie Drawn Togehter-Bild.jpg Kategorie:Serien Kategorie:Eigenproduktionen